


the night we met II

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: the night we met [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch met for the first time three times.This is the second story.





	the night we met II

**Author's Note:**

> For the text conversation:
> 
> \- =Gansey  
\-- =Ronan

The second time, Adam and Ronan met for the first time was the preparation for planting the tree of their love. It was: digging in the dirt.

Ronan was tired that night. Gansey had invited him over and he really didn’t want to go. But Gansey was still his best, and only, friend. And if making him happy meant driving across the country, Ronan could take it.

He missed him. But Gansey had decided to study at Columbia and Ronan had stayed at home. Gansey was off with some college kids while Ronan would start working at a police Officer in new York soon. When he had told Gansey about that plan, he had laughed at him. Yeah, Ronan wasn’t a perfect citizen. But he had never been convicted of anything. And he wanted to be better than those bad cops on the news.

At least, that had been his reasoning. In addition to that the job came with sirens and therefore the ability to speed legally.

Living the dream.

Ronan pulled up in front of the building a little outside of the city. He checked the address again and slammed the car door shut, loud enough, that he hoped it would make ringing unnecessary.

There weren’t any lights behind the windows of the building, that looked like an old factory of something.

Maybe coming here in the middle of the night wasn’t the most polite thing to do. But Ronan had never been known for being polite. And Gansey knew that. He should have expected him to arrive at 2am instead of 8am. So it was his fault, if Ronan would end up waking him and his precious new roommate now.

His fault.

Ronan walked up to the door and pressed his index finger against the doorbell for about a minute straight until the door opened. Truth be told, Ronan was actually surprised, Gansey had been sleeping. He was as much of an insomniac as Ronan. Or he had been. Apparently people change.

Except for Ronan himself.

But he didn’t really care. Instead, he enjoyed the way Gansey looked. Completely messed up and pissed off. Hair unmade and rings under his eyes. It seemed impossible how quickly his pissed of glare changed to a smile.   
“Ronan!”

“Dick.”

Gansey wrapped his arms around Ronan and for a moment it was all like in High School.

“You woke Parrish and his girlfriend.”

“Parrish?”

“My room mate. Don’t you ever read my texts?”

Ronan huffed, “You know, the fucking answer to that, Gans.”

Gansey shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair, “I missed you managing to swear in every sentence, you know.”

“You weirdo.”, Ronan ignored the urge to hug Gansey again and tell him just how much he had missed his best friend, “So your roomie properly hates me now?”

“Probably.”

“Good. Because whoever this is, I don’t care about that fucker and his girlfriend.”

“He’s nice actually. And I’m not saying that because he’s my roomie”, Gansey shrugged, “To be honest you’d get along. At least, I think so. He doesn’t let people tell him shit and that can be super annoying sometimes. Reminds me of you.”

“You like to surround yourself with dickheads, then.”

“I should probably seek a therapist because you’re right.”, Gansey huffed and then stepped aside, “Come on in, man.”

Ronan nodded, he had his dumb duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He was nervous about meeting Ganseys friends. He would never admit it. The thing was, that Ronan knew that Gansey liked these people and if they were important to Gansey, Ronan cared as well. Maybe introducing himself by ringing late at night hasn’t been the best idea. But Ronan and dumb, stupid fuck ups were a combination he was used to by now.

“What the fuck?”, a voice came from inside.

Gansey stepped aside and Ronan saw the most beautiful young man. He remembered that face from somewhere, because how could one not remember?

How could one forget these freckles and the auburn hair?

Apparently, the guy didn’t remember Ronan though. He could tell, by the way his eyes just slid over him without hesitating from the sudden recognition of a familiar face.

“Adam, this is Ronan. Ronan, Adam.”

“Dick?! Who rings so late at night?!”, an angry female voice shouted.

Adam rubbed his eyes and grunted something, “Ganseys asshole friend, babe, I’ll be right back.”

Ronan looked at the guy in front of him. Of course, he had a girlfriend. He had a damn girlfriend, because guys like him just- Just had damn girlfriends.

“Ro?”, Gansey asked, looking after his room mate, as he walked back inside.

“I’m gonna stay at a hotel.”

“That makes you ringing at night worse.”

“I don’t care.”

Ronan walked back to his car. He couldn’t explain what he was doing. Seeing that pretty boy and knowing that he had a girl had hurt him. It wasn’t anything new or unusual, which made it harder to explain.

Why was he feeling these extreme emotions?

_ Because extreme emotions is all you’ve been doing for years. No in betweens, nothing halfassed. _

After five minutes of driving, Ronan saw his phone vibrate and pulled over.

A text from Gansey.

\- Adam is super pissed.

-I’m better gonna meet you tomorrow without him and Blue

\-- I don’t give a fuck

\-- Like not a single flying fuck

\- Love you too, Ro

\--Asshat

Ronan put his phone away, resisting the urge to slam it to the ground. That pretty boy hated him now. It was probably a good thing, he had ruined his chance like this. There was no hope, he could build on now.

Cute gas station boy was now one new face in an endless list of things, that were never gonna happen.

At least, Ronan could properly talk to Gansey tomorrow. Being around his best friend grounded him. It helped him to sort his thoughts and emotions and currently, he was in desperate need of some sorting.

Ronan stayed in the town for two days. He met with Gansey but he didn’t meet his room mate again, maybe it had been for the best in hindsight. At that time Adam Parrish surely hadn’t been fond of Ronan Lynch and their story might have developed differently, if they actually spend time together.

**Author's Note:**

> The third story will actually have plot D:  
Can you believe?


End file.
